


I'm Not Small, I'm Fun Sized

by Clover_cherik



Series: Asp's House of Kink（授翻/ironstrange部分） [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 17, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Stephen is normal sized, Those things, Tony is the size of a barbie, micro/macro, things happen, yeah - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Anthony Stark只有十英寸高，但他依然欲火中烧（horny as hell）。他愚蠢地碰触了一个令人毛骨悚然的可怕娃娃，代价是失去了和男朋友共度性感之夜的机会；也正是那该死的混蛋把他变成了现在这样。Tony停顿了一下，歪了歪头。也许这并没有让他失去愉快的性爱时光呢。一个邪恶的笑容浮现在他的脸上。这下可能很好玩了。





	I'm Not Small, I'm Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Small, I'm Fun Sized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330832) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者笔记：一个（非常）不同的Tiny Tony Stark（译者注：作者的另一篇Tony变小了的甜？文对不起作者没写完我也没看完）的故事。非常不同。肮脏下流。可能在此之后他得以最糟的方法洗个澡。  
> 没有beta。

“这下麻烦了。”Stephen说着跪了下来。Tony瞪着他，双臂抱胸。

“动动脑子，天才？”Tony几乎是尖叫了。不得不尖叫，因为他目前大概就一英尺高。

“他那样看上去还有点可爱。”Rhodey低头看着自己的微缩版好朋友说。

“哦，滚你的。”Tony喊道。Stephen勉强忍住了脸上的笑容。Tony踢了踢他的靴子，但Stephen几乎感觉不到。

“你能逆转这个情况，对吧？”Pepper问道。

“啊没错，”Stephen说，“虽然我可能会让他就保持这个样子一段时间，让他学会别不过脑子就去摸被诅咒的物品。“

“就是个该死的芭比娃娃而已！”Tony吼道。

“看吧他还是没有吸取教训。”Rhodey说。Tony朝他比了个中指。

“我会把他带回圣所，”Stephen说，披风拎住了Tony的衬衣后背部位。Tony一边朝斗篷挥着拳头一边大叫起来。斗篷拍拍他的头，轻轻抱住了他。

“告诉我们最新进展！”Pepper说，显然正努力让自己不要在看到玩偶大小的Tony试图去打一块有自我意识的织物的时候笑掉屁股（laugh her ass off前仰后合）。

“我会的。”Stephen说着开启了传送门，向Rhodey和Pepper挥手，然后走了进去，在身后关上了门。

他把Tony放在床上，低头望向对方。Tony骂得精彩纷呈（cursed quite colorfully），一边踢着Stephen的旧床单。

“你真打算让我保持这个样儿？”Tony咆哮道。

“至少今晚是的。”Stephen耸耸肩，脸上露出了笑容。

“混蛋（Asshole.）。”

“草包（Douchebag）。”

:::

Tony盯着床上躺着的小山包：Stephen Strange本人。他气得要命。十英寸的身高好像放大了他的愤怒。他想掐死Stephen，就算变成这样其实是他自己的错。他真的不能再碰圣所里的狗屎玩意儿了。

但这也不能算是他的错，因为是Stephen把那诡异的性感诅咒芭比娃娃留在身边的！

变小似乎也放大了他的其他感觉。

Anthony Stark只有十英寸高，但他的欲火也烧得很旺。他愚蠢地碰触了一个令人毛骨悚然的可怕娃娃，代价是失去了和男朋友共度性感之夜的机会；也正是那该死的混蛋把他变成了现在这样。

Tony停顿了一下，歪了歪头。也许这并没有让他失去有趣的性爱时光。

一个邪恶的笑容浮现在他的脸上。

这下可能很好玩了。

他向床那边爬去，攀上Stephen的大腿。法师睡着了，或者是完美装成睡着了的样子。Tony在大腿上找到了平衡，好在Stephen只穿了羊毛睡衣（是的，他终于说服了Stephen Strange穿着钢铁侠睡衣睡觉）。

他抬起身子眺望前方宽阔的胸膛，抓住了Stephen裤腰带，开始向下拉扯，哼出一句咒骂。该死的，当手指变得这么小的时候这可变得困难多了。

他终于把裤子褪了下来，将Stephen软软的阴茎释放了出来。Tony观察着； Stephen天赋异禀（well endowed天生很大哈哈哈），但这样看就更大了。可以看到柔软的皮肤上每一道细节。

Tony抬头望着Stephen的脸，离自己是那么远，于是Tony朝着他的家伙靠得更近了些。该死，这个角度来看起来真的很大。他迫不及待地想看看它直立起来是什么样子了。

他搓搓手，脱下自己的小衣服扔到一边。接着又低头看看自己的阴茎，叹了口气。比一个血红的图钉大不了多少。就跟他的运气只有那么点一样。但是，他已经硬了。

Tony爬过Stephen的臀部，沿着阴茎走过去，在身下的海绵体上蹦跶起来。最好的。蹦蹦床。有史以来。他疯狂地咯咯笑着，沿着那里比划着自己的身高。

好吧，至少他比Stephen的小弟弟高。

Tony用胳膊和腿缠住身下的肉柱，开始在Stephen的阴茎上上下磨蹭整个身体。他呻吟着，把嘴巴贴在Stephen的皮肤上。妈的，肉棒在他的小嘴里是多么热啊。

事实上，他在Stephen的阴茎上翻滚，浑身都可以感觉到Stephen的血液流过身体涌向身下脉搏跳动。这让他想起了Tony Stark的裸体等身抱枕，他千里迢迢从日本旅行的时候藏回来的（不服告他，那可性感了，他相当欣赏自己的周边商品。他有很多，还把那些当作派对赠品分发出去。Steve Rogers对此兴趣乏乏，但Bucky Barnes笑着接受了）。也许他可以搞一个巨大的Stephen **弟弟** 等身枕，来纪念这一刻。

或者可能他会把那个愚蠢的诅咒芭比娃娃偷偷藏起来。很好玩。

他感到身下的阴茎抽搐着，开始慢慢变硬。要不是他现在已经饥渴难耐了，一定会对那充血加速而着迷的，他身下的海绵体逐渐变硬，抽动，变大。

真的是变大。天啊，他都没注意Stephen勃起了然后变得那么大。

他咯咯笑着，紧紧抓住Stephen的硬挺，因为它开始翘起来改变了方向。他的胳膊再也搂不住了，尽管他仍可以将双腿钩在那肉柱上面。

Tony坐了起来，一只手放在Stephen的柱身上，另一只手在半空扬起。看啊，我是公牛骑手！他笑了，扭动屁股，感觉自己小小的囊袋蹭过Stephen的肉。

他能感觉到Stephen开始辗转反侧，在床上发出呻吟。

Tony放手，赤脚踩在了Stephen的耻骨上。他在Stephen的根部走来走去，滑到他的囊袋上，将它们当成沙发。它们在Tony屁股底下发烫，很是讨他喜欢。他拍了拍那里，最后站起来抬头看着Stephen的身子。

Tony用脚揉挤Stephen的球，让Stephen的肉柱靠在自己的肚子上抽搐着。然后Tony又爬上了Stephen的硬挺，感觉双手和膝盖下的肉比一开始的时候要硬多了。

他停了下来，Stephen顶端的缝隙正对着他的脸庞。可以看到一个沁出的前液，尚未完全滴落，就像在预示着接下来要发生的事情。

Tony坏笑着把脸埋进Stephen的缝隙，舌头、牙齿和嘴唇开始贪婪地吮吸。整张脸没几秒就全部湿透了，呼吸有点困难，但他毫不在意。

Stephen呻吟着，猛然被惊醒。他低头看着自己的身下，骂了一声。

“Anthony！你到底在干嘛？”Stephen的声音尽是喘息。

Tony抬起头，液体从脸上滴落。“感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”他喊道，把脸埋回了Stephen的窄缝里。

Stephen呻吟着，翘起了屁股。好吧，感觉惊人地好。Tony像一把钳子一样抓着他的阴茎，脸正好嵌合在Stephen的缝隙里。他能感觉到Tony完美、小巧的囊袋和阴茎在自己身上摸索，小小的身体散发出热量。

把Tony从身上扯开很容易，但他就是不想。不得不承认，有一个玩偶大小的Tony磨蹭阴茎，仿佛是世界上最重要的东西，这真是他妈的热辣透顶。

Tony能感受到身下庞大的肉柱的每一次抽搐与波动，前液涌出带来的苦涩味道盖住了他的舌头，浸润了他的脸，渗透了他的头发。

“Tony，忍不了多久了。”Stephen预警道。

Tony抬起头，整个脸上泛着Stephen前液的光芒。“很喜欢啊，不是么，亲爱的？”

“闭嘴，把脸放回去。”Stephen说，伸手向下轻轻摁住了Tony的头。他可以感觉到Tony在自己的肉柱里头笑得很开心；他呻吟着，看着Tony骑着自己抽搐的阴茎。

Tony尽情地舔舐着Stephen的缝隙，显然很是享受。Stephen躺在床上，靠着枕头，聚精会神地看着。感谢上帝，他有过目不忘的记忆，可以在余生里都回味这一刻。

Tony能觉出血液通过他身体下方Stephen阴茎上的静脉搏动，能感受到每一次抽搐与跃动。Stephen的屁股颤抖着，整根阴茎律动。就像某种X级的主题公园骑乘之旅。

Tony的屁股黏在身下的静脉上。Stephen的硬挺是那么滚烫，那么坚硬，在两条腿中间显得如此之大，简直不可思议。

他呻吟着到了。小小的臀部与Stephen的阴茎厮磨，小小的身体释放出数量惊人的种子。Stephen感觉到了，浊液又烫又稠，黏在了他的肉柱上。Stephen咒骂一声顶起臀部。

“Tony。”他朝此刻只有娃娃大小的爱人发出警告。

Tony更加紧紧地抓住他的鸡巴，将脸深深地塞进Stephen的缝隙里。Stephen哭叫出声，在高潮到来之时屈起身子。Stephen的种子完全淋透了Tony，让他喘不过气，终于挪开了脸。他擦擦面颊，清理了气道，这样就能够呼吸了。Stephen俯身轻轻地将Tony从自己的阴茎中扯了出来，让他靠在胸前休息。

当他看到被自己的种子喷了一身的小Tony的时候忍不住笑了;Tony的头发光溜地朝后拢起，脸上湿漉漉的，浑身覆盖着泛着珠光色的粘液。Tony靠着他的胸膛，气喘吁吁，抬头望着自己体型巨大的爱人。

Stephen提起床单边角，Tony用它擦了擦脸。他冲Stephen咧嘴一笑站了起来，双手扶着爱人棱角分明的颧骨以保持平衡，沿着脖子朝上走去。他在Stephen的嘴角上亲吻了一下，使劲扯了扯爱人修剪妥帖的胡须，令法师大叫起来，气得差点揍他。

Tony坐在Stephen的胸骨上，抬头看着他。

“那么，我算吸取了教训没有？”

Stephen挑起眉毛，看着胸前的小个子。

“不，我觉得你没有。”

Tony露齿一笑。这会是个有趣的晚上。


End file.
